


Sweaters and Rings

by ElizaXSpears



Series: Our Forever Together [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, Christmas, Fluff, Just all around fuzzy feelings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Tiny little bit of Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: Then again, what Ronald had planned was important enough to warrant Eric’s agreement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff. Pure, unyielding, fluff. It's also cheesy. Very cheesy.

He wasn’t really angry at Ronald but the ache in his back and the kink in his neck kept him from being completely okay with the younger blonde’s request. Then again, what Ronald had planned was important enough to warrant Eric’s agreement.

Stepping through the front door of his and Alan’s shared flat, the heat from the crackling fire in the hearth bathed his entire body in warmth, the snow that landed on him slowly melting as he hung up his coat in the hall closet. “Alan, ‘m home!” he called to his lover.

“Great!” Alan poked his head around the corner from the sitting room. “Tea?”

“Aye, please.”

Alan smiled, ducking back into the sitting room, the kitchen connected to it. Rubbing the back of his neck, Eric wanted nothing more then to dress down in something comfortable: grey sweats and his favourite black pull-over. There was just one problem with that, however. Dressed in the sweats, he searched the room topless when he couldn’t find his sweater. Normally, it’d be in the dresser, folded neatly with the rest of their clothes and he couldn’t remember throwing it into the wash. “Alan,” he began, exiting the bedroom; a confused expression upon his face, “ye seen my-” Alan was sat on the couch, legs tucked under him, hands wrapped around a warm cup of tea, brim paused at his lips while his eyes were like a deer in a headlights. “-sweater.” Eric sighed. Alan was wearing it, the sleeves pushed down to his wrist, the article baggy on his thin form. “Why are ye wearin’ me sweater?”

Alan shifted, guilty eyes flicking from Eric’s. “I was cold…and lonely.”

“Lonely?”

“Mmhm.” he shyly glanced up at Eric. “It smells like you, your cologne.” he set his tea down, pulling the collar of Eric’s sweater over his mouth and nose. “I’m sorry.”

Eric crossed his arms, one eyebrow arched. He felt like he should be angry but seeing his husband look so small and cute, he didn’t fight back the charmed grin. “Ah, dun apologize.” he sat next to Alan, gently pushing his hands away so the collar dropped from his face allowing Eric to kiss him. “Ye look adorable.” he brushed their noses together.

Alan flushed, trying to turn his head away, Eric only cupping his cheek to halt it. “I’m not adorable.” he protested, bottom lip protruding in a adorable pout.

“Aye, ye are.” another kiss and he pulled Alan in to a tight embrace. “Bu’ only I’m allowed tae call ye tha’.”

“Yes, only you.” he released a happy sigh, relaxing into Eric’s hold before realizing how cold Eric must have been with no top on. “Stay.” he ordered after pushing away from Eric.

The blonde watched Alan get up and leave only to come back a moment later with a heavy blanket cradled in his arms. “Tea’s there, by the way.” he gestured with his head at the coffee table, a full cup of steaming tea next to Alan’s half drank one.

“Perfect.” Eric hummed, taking the cup.

Alan stepped in front of Eric, laying it over the older reaper. “Warm enough?”

Eric looked down at the blanket then back at Alan. “I’d be warmer if ye joined me.”

Smiling, Alan took his cup before taking his spot next to Eric again, the blonde flipping the blanket over him when he was comfily cuddled up to Eric’s side. “So, I’d hate to ask, but how was William’s overtime?”

“Borin’ as all hell, bu’ Ron was nearly on ‘is knees beggin’, sae I dinnae ‘ave much o’ a choice.”

Alan rested his head on Eric’s shoulder. “Well, it’s done now.”

“Thankfully. If Ron chickens out t’night an’ asks me tae do this again, I swear.”

Alan laughed softly. “You’d do it anyway and you know it.”

Eric couldn’t deny it as he sipped from his tea. “Suppose.”

Alan kissed his neck, the only part he could reach in his position. “Enough about work. Do you want to watch the telly?”

“I rather like jus’ us cuddlin’ like this, watchin’ the fire.”

Alan smiled. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Eric took a deep breath, letting it out slow to relax his muscles. Taking one look at Alan safely at his side, he, again, couldn’t hold back the smile spreading over his lips. Perhaps it wasn’t so bad working William’s overtime since he got to come home to this, but, despite not knowing why Eric offered to do so, William was thankful Eric took his position at his desk tonight. Ronald had their entire night planned and it would have been a shame to cancel it because of overtime.

So far, Ronald was the one to treat him to an opera, a fancy restaurant and romantic carriage ride through London’s parks, normally all things Ronald hated. William did appreciate the divert from their normal date outings but for Ronald to do this, he must have had something up his sleeve.

Ronald pushed the front door open before wrapping his arms around William’s neck and kissing him, kicking the door closed with his foot when they both were inside. “So, enjoy t’night?” the blonde asked with his charming smile.

“I did, very much so.” William replied, hands resting on Ronald’s hips. “Thank you for treating me.”

“You deserve it after everythin’ y’ do.” turning them around, he smirked at the small yelp of surprise that came from William when he pushed him over the arm of the couch, the older reaper landing safely on the cushions. “‘sides, y’ spoil me way too much.” he said, climbing on top of William, stretching out over him.

William rolled his eyes, an arm lazily draping over Ronald. “I spoil you because I love you.”

“Exactly.” Ronald grinned at him. He brushed one hand through William’s raven hair while kissing him, feeling the irritated twitch of his eyebrow when his hair was pulled out of place. “Hey Will?”

“Yes?”

“I wanna give y’ somethin’.”

“It’s only the eighteenth, Ronald. Christmas is still a week away.”

“Can’t wait. Too excited.” he slid off William, pulling the older reaper into a sitting position. “Just, sit here and close your eyes, okay?”

William did as he was told, folding his hands in his lap. “Why can’t you wait until the twenty-fifth to give this to me?”

“I’m impatient, y’ know that.” he laughed, kneeling at the bottom shelf of the bookcase.

“Oh, you are quite right about that.” William gave his own chuckle. “You don’t have much patience concerning certain things.”

“Especially when havin’ a good looking guy like y’ undressin’ in front of me.”

“I…well, I…thank you.”

Ronald could just see the blush on William’s face. Smiling to himself, he pulled out what he’d hidden behind the various trinkets then returned to William, positioning himself on one knee, holding up the black box with the lid open. Taking a deep breath, he said, “okay. Open.” The reaction he got wasn’t at all what he wanted.

When William opened his eyes, the light Ronald slowly helped peek through William’s cold front died out, his expression going blank. He said nothing, only once looking at Ronald before removing his glasses and covering his eyes with the palm of his hand, bowing his head. “Oh god.” he whispered.

Ronald’s other knee dropped to the ground, his body going slack and shaking. That was answer enough for the blonde. Going to close the box lid and throw the damn thing in the bin, William’s hand snapped out, snatching him around the wrist when he stood up. Afraid to look at whatever negative emotion was in William’s eyes, he braved one look. When he did, his eyes widened. Not only was William wearing a smile made of pure love, his eyes were shinning, tear stains running down his cheeks. Using the same hand that held Ronald’s wrist, he tugged the blonde down for a kiss that took Ronald’s breath away. Momentarily forgetting the box, he let it drop from his hand, his arms encircling William, squeezing him hard enough to suffocate him if he were alive. His own tears joined William’s, the older reaper returning Ronald’s gesture, breaking the kiss to bury his face against Ronald’s neck. “Yes.” Ronald had no words; so overwhelmed by joyous emotions his mouth wouldn’t work, only good for planting kisses all over William’s face, cupping the mans cheeks.

William didn’t lose the smile or the shine in his eyes, even when they finally parted to stand. Ronald leant over to pick the box back up, taking the ring from it. Looking William dead in the eyes, he slid his hand down William’s left arm to his hand, lifting it up. Swallowing back a sob of joy, he didn’t break eye contact when sliding the silver band over William’s ring finger. “I love y’.” he finally forced out along with the sob.

William held up his hand to admire the ring, shaking his head just slightly. “And here I was expecting to be the one to propose.”

“Yeah, well, y’ took too long.” He launched himself at William, the older reaper easily catching him in his arms. “Y’ scared me.”

“I’m sorry.” he apologized, gently rocking with Ronald. “But I never thought anything like this would happen.” he kissed his temple, his smile refusing to leave. “I’m very honoured you love me this much.”

“I love y’ way more then wantin’ t’ marryin’ y’.”

William pulled him back to kiss his fiancé, doing his best to pour every ounce of love he felt for Ronald into it. “You make me the happiest man alive.”

 

“That’s not possible.” he laughed. “Y’ make _me_ the happiest man alive.” and he pulled William back to the couch, refusing to let William’s left hand go, constantly stroking over the silver metal that was soon to be gold to match his own wedding ring.


End file.
